Life
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ embarks on life. Finishing high school and looking forward to how things will be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is the last installment of the CJ stories. I hope to show you where she is going... and maybe a few antidotes of where she's been ... I have not yet decided exactly what will be included but I do know how it will end... I thank all the readers who have read, reviewed and continue to do so... I have had a couple of requests and will try my best to include those things here if they fit... **

* * *

><p>Exams were over and the graduation ceremony was only a couple of days away. CJ was full of mixed emotions. Graduating was such an exciting time, new starts, new adventures all waiting on the horizon. But it was also full of losses. She was losing the known and heading straight into the uncharted territory.<p>

And to top it off the day after high school graduation was Steven's Induction Day to the Annapolis Naval Academy. CJ still had major reservations about his chosen career but with Gibbs' help had seen that she needed to support her best friend is what he wanted and be there for him. After their initial conversation Gibbs had spoken to CJ a few more times about what Steven's choice meant and what he would be experiencing. At one point in the conversation when Gibbs was describing Plebe summer CJ stopped him and with as smile on her face and a laugh in her voice "People chose this on purpose?" Responding by tickling her mercilessly he continued his description. He described it as a method of indoctrination, CJ thought it was more like brain washing but kept her thoughts and feelings to herself realizing that they might come across as hurtful.

CJ sat on Steven's bed as he packed. Tonight was graduation, tomorrow he would be leaving. CJ couldn't muster the enthusiasm for today's activities dwelling instead on what was to come. Steven reading CJ's sullen face correctly decided he needed to get CJ laughing or things were going to get pretty dark. Throwing her a booklet he said "Read it to me again… so I'm ready for tomorrow".

CJ took the booklet and began to read. She'd done this several other times and so Steven knew what to expect. In a formal military tone CJ read from a random page and random paragraph "Plebe summer is no gentle easing into the military routine. Soon after entering the gate on Induction Day you are put into uniform and taught how to salute". CJ paused long enough to do a half assed salute, knowing that it would drive Steven nuts. She continued to take excerpts from the booklet, from this page and that. Her tone and occasional hand gestures keeping the mood light and Steven smiling.

Steven for his part was terrified. What had he gotten himself into? He was ultimately a computer geek and he'd chosen a career in the military. Now he would study computer engineering getting there not the 'normal' path. Another thing that worried him was how happy his father was. What if he failed? What if he couldn't handle it? Would Commander Arnott disown him because he couldn't cut it? CJ's escapade helped him keep his mind off of that which was truly bothering him.

Continuing to pack, his mind wondering he didn't hear CJ's question until she pitched his pillow at him. "Hey… it says here that no car without DOD permits is allowed to park on campus… that people have to park at the stadium… does your dad had a DOD permit?"

"Ah… ya… he does… what does that matter?"

"'cause now we don't have to park at the stadium and take the shuttle bus with everyone… I think you father is going to stand out enough I don't need to be on the bus alone with him and your mother being looked at by everyone" CJ explained.

Steven didn't understand that statement on so many levels but he decided to only address the practical one. "Why would you be alone with my parents?"

"Ah … DUH!... We drop you off… you start the registration process… and well… we get 'kicked' out… we don't see you again until the Induction Ceremony at ….. 4:45 pm… so if we drop you off and have to park at the stadium then I have to take the shuttle bus with them…. "

"Oh… I didn't read that part" Steven said quietly. Then thinking out loud he said "You don't have to come with me you know."

"Steven Michael Arnott you take that back right now" CJ barked in her most authoritative voice while wagging her finger at him.

"I just mean… it's going to be a long day for you… and well… you'll be alone with my parents ALL day…what are you going to talk about?" His face contorted with worry. Knowing her friend like she did she understood that the worry was more about his choices, his summer then her and his parents.

"Well… let's see… " she started looking up and pursing her lips while tapping her finger on her chin "I think as long as I avoid any discussion about our sex life I should be ok". This time it was Steven's turn to pitch the pillow, both teens erupting in gales of laughter.

The took a few moments to 'make out' before CJ stood, straightened her hair and then announced that she'd best get home and get ready for this evenings events.

At 4 CJ stepped into the shower in her own home, down the street Steven was doing the same. Allowing the hot water to run down their faces they contemplated tonight, tomorrow and themselves. At 4:30 they both climbed out of their showers and stood staring at their steam encrusted mirror. CJ used the hair dryer to clear a circle big enough to see her own face. Steven used the outside of his fist to do the same. Talking to her reflection was not a new thing for CJ but this time she was convincing herself that Steven would be alright. He for the first time in his life spoke to his reflection ordering it to 'smarten up' and telling himself he'd made the right choice.

By five both were dressed and waiting by their respective front doors. Tony hurriedly grabbing his keys as they all headed to the car while Mrs. Arnott was running back into the house to grab her hand bag. Driving into the city they arrived at the parking lot together and holding hands CJ and Steven lead their parents into the restaurant.

It had been weeks ago that they planned on eating dinner together before the graduation ceremony. CJ was not sure what possessed her to think of the idea. It was probably borne out of selfishness that she wanted to be with Steven as much as possible but knew that both sets of parents would want to have that night with their child.

CJ's extended family was not joining them for dinner. An after graduation dessert was planned where the entire crew would gather. Steven and his family were also invited to that portion of the evening.

Tonight signified the end of an era, the end of adolescence, the end of the world as CJ knew it.


	2. Induction Day

CJ stood staring at her open closet. In all the discussions about today and how it was going to go CJ never once discussed what she should wear. Most of the day would simply be hanging around the Naval Academy with Commander and Mrs. Arnott, but at the end there was an official Induction Ceremony and CJ expected that most people would be dressed a little nicer. CJ had always been a casual sort of person and so didn't have a lot of dressier options. Finding a pair of 'nicer' jeans and dressier sandals CJ dressed and then decided that she would choose a top from a closet down the hall. What is the point of being the same size as your mother if you can't borrow the occasional top? Finally deciding on a short sleeved blouse that didn't make her look too old CJ was finally ready, well at least physically.

While eating quickly CJ through a few things into a small backpack in case she had time to kill. Her parents had already left for work so they weren't there to witness her stand at the mirror in the front hall and for the last time convince herself that Steven was going to be ok, that thousands had gone through this exact same process and lived to tell the tale. CJ walked up the street to meet the Arnott family packing Steven's belongings into the trunk of their DOD permitted vehicle.

CJ was thankful that they had chosen to do this at a reasonable hour of the morning as they pulled out of the drive way at 10 am. The drive was a silent one. No one knew what to say and so everyone chose to say nothing. The usual bustling Academy grounds were in even more of a great fervor with Induction Day. In true military style registration had started at 5:30 am and so when they arrived there were people everywhere. Students from other years were there to help keep the chaos to a minimum. For all the people and business the system ran like clockwork. How military of them CJ thought to herself.

They parked where instructed and emptied the single large bag from the trunk. Someone with a clip board gave Steven a list of instructions and pointed him towards a large open field with large white tents. Knowing that they wouldn't see each other the rest of the day Steven bent down and kissed CJ gently on the cheek and whispered directly into her ear so that no one else could hear "I love you so much, thank you for being here today, it will be easier knowing you're here somewhere". CJ smiled and gently punched him in the arm "Good Luck" she croaked out, realizing that tears were about to come whether she wanted them to or not.

As soon as Steven headed for the field Commander Arnott dressed, just as CJ had anticipated, in his dress whites ordered the rest of them back to the car so that he could find an appropriate spot for their car.

Once parked, CJ was unsure of what to do or say. They had many hours before the ceremony and were sort of stuck in this awkward social void. Mrs. Arnott came to the rescue when she announced that she had packed a picnic lunch for them to share. "I knew the cafeteria line would be just ridiculous and who wants academy food anyway?" she joked winking at CJ while smiling at her husband. Finding a picnic table under a tree the three sat quietly eating. CJ watched as families of all shapes and sizes dropped off their loved one. The commander was not the only military parent and although CJ had always known that such a career was often something that ran in families she started to really understand it while she sat observing.

Being with a Commander had its benefits. He was allowed in buildings others were not and so CJ got a private tour of the academy complete with both historical and antidotal stories. CJ laughed as the Commander told her stories of stolen goats, moved furniture and coloured trees from his days in the academy. She had never heard these stories before and wasn't sure Steven had either. Walking down memory lane with Steven's father had the afternoon fly by at a pace CJ hadn't anticipated. At 16h00 they made their way to the ceremonial grounds. Mrs. Arnott had insisted they go as early as possible to get a chair as close to the front. Sitting in the third row close to the middle aisle they sat silently waiting. CJ tried with all her might to people watch but instead she spent the time worrying about Steven.

He had changed a lot since she'd first met him, but he was still a sweet sensitive guy. He wasn't the hard nosed military type. He still melted if anyone raised their voice to him and took every little error to heart. The next 7 weeks was going to be brutal, even the literature from the academy itself admitted that. How was Steven going to survive? And then as the music began to play and the candidates walked in she caught sight of Steven. Dressed in a white midshipman's uniform eyes steady ahead with a look of determination on his face CJ recalled the times Steven stood tall and took control. The time she was a crying mess in the girls washroom when she'd blown up the science lab, the time she'd gotten hurt on her bike, the time she'd lost it on the french teacher, these were the times that Steven's inner strength could be seen. With those memories in the forefront of her mind CJ understood that although this summer would be hard, Steven would get through it just fine.


	3. Sneaking In

By the beginning of week 4 Steven had finally hit his groove. He was no longer so physically exhausted each morning when he woke up that he thought he was going to puke 'before' the run. He had found it easier to get by, helping out a couple of the guys who were not otherwise fitting in. The guys were small in stature and like Steven were registered in the more academic streams of the navy. Keeping those two guys from quitting became his goal. If he could keep them in then he would prove to himself he was worthy of being a naval officer.

Steven's group of friends grew to about 6 or 7 people. They did their activities together, they ran together any time they had a choice they did it together. At the end of the second week before Steven had really settled in he looked around the disheartened, battered and bruised group and decided that a bit of 'CJ fun' was needed. He easily convinced them that pulling a prank on the group they started to refer to as the 'jocks' would help to lighten the mood. Steven was the only one who had any experience and so it was left to him to come up with a plan. It was the positive outcome of the practical joke that firmly planted Steven as their leader.

CJ was texting Steven daily and understood that he couldn't always answer. She was glad he'd made friends and laughed when she'd read that he was the instigator of a prank. She offered to come and visit and initially Steven refused sighting that he didn't want to get into trouble. By the time week 5 was starting Steven was desperate to see CJ, new friends were great but a familiar face and loving touches were just what he wanted. Steven stole a couple of moments to text CJ. With a plan in place he was more easily able to get through the next two days.

oXoXoXoXoXoXo

CJ started her job in the NCIS lab with Abby the Monday following Induction Day. Since very few people were in town over the summer and when they were they were often working CJ had very little social interactions for the first 5 weeks of summer. She missed Steven terribly but enjoyed the texts she got sharing them with Abby when appropriate.

Tony and Ziva remarked that with no friends around CJ had become just like every other member of the NCIS family, a bit of a workaholic, but it also meant that she was staying completely out of trouble. When not at work CJ was trying to pack up stuff for going away to school. Penn State University Park campus was a four hour drive away, short enough that she could make it home on weekends but long enough that she would be completely on her own. She was staying in residence so she didn't need any furniture but she did need everything else.

Every time Tony walked past CJ's room there was another pile of books, clothes and belongings being sorted. He'd offered help once and only once. The angry snarling beast that answered him was nothing he wanted to see again and so he left his emotionally tumultuous daughter to her own sorting. When not concentrating on a case at work CJ was as cranky and unpredictable as she had been before the start of high school. Having experienced this once before the family was treading lightly around the sensitive teen.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

When CJ asked to borrow the car to go out with Ainsley and that she would be out late both Tony and Ziva had no problem giving their blessing. CJ drove to Annapolis parked off the academy grounds and went out to get a bite to eat while she waited for the meeting time with Steven.

Steven had arranged with his new crew to help hide his absence. He had arranged to meet CJ during an activity where the new midshipmen would be all separate running through the woods. If no one saw Steven during the exercise it wouldn't raise any red flags.

CJ's personal tour of the academy grounds with Commander Arnott meant that she was able to find the secluded utility shed on the edge of the woods between the sports fields. She had picked the lock and was waiting inside for Steven, she couldn't see out the very high window and so jumped when the door opened and he walked through. They started to laugh at CJ's reaction and then couldn't stop. When they finally got control of themselves their passionate embrace was fit for the big screen. After spending some intimate time they sat on old boxes and just talked. CJ listened about the other members of Steven's company, what was going on daily, what he was thinking, how hard things were. CJ uncharacteristically stayed quiet, just listening to everything Steven had to say. Talking and being together was something that was comfortable and easy. It was something they had been doing for years and so time slipped away much faster than either had anticipated.

Noise on the sports field had their conversation stop instantly. Both went rigid and turned to hear what was going outside. The field was being used for evening exercises. CJ watched the as Steven moved a few boxes so that he could look out the window and then watched as his face fell and his jaw clenched. Steven didn't need to say anything for CJ to realize that they were in a more than a little predicament. CJ started running through options but knowing that there were very few at their disposal.

"Do you think we can get out of here without anyone seeing us?" CJ asked in a stage whisper.

"I don't see how, the only way out is across the field and it's full of people, people I might add I am supposed to be with." His voice low but laced with an edge of panic.

CJ pulled her lips back into a grimace. She had nothing to lose the academy grounds were not off limits to civilians so her presence was not an issue on its own. Her 'with' Steven was the issue as was his absence from both activities. Steven looked again out the window assessing the situation. He was watching when he all of a sudden dropped down and stood quickly at attention. CJ followed his actions with her eyes but didn't move any other part of her body. Before the door flew open CJ had already anticipated their guest from Steven's reactions. What she wasn't expecting was the level of the voice or the force with which it was rebounding around the little shed. Not wanting to attract any attention to herself CJ just sat incredibly still. A statue would move more.

Steven for his part stood at attention not responding in any way to the extremely loud reprimand that was being delivered two inches from his face. The DI finally instructed the midshipman to get his sorry ass onto the sports field and then report to the DI's office before going to quarters that evening.

Continuing to remain completely still and silent CJ was unsure of what to do next. The DI turned to exit through the already open door while his back was towards the scared girl his shockingly gentle voice said "go home, come visit on Parent's weekend if you want, otherwise don't get your friend into trouble again". He walked out and closed the door. CJ exhaled realizing that she had been holding her breath. She waited for some time to allow the guy to disappear back to where he needed to be and slipped out of the shed and headed straight to her car. Texting Steven from the safety of the vehicle CJ told him how much she loved him and she hoped he wasn't in too much trouble. It was the rare occasion that they got caught and Steven was the one taking the heat.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Steven joined the exercises in progress on the sports field. His nervous energy used to good measure to participate. Whenever he could he snuck a look at his commanding officer who seemed to completely ignore Steven. His classmates eyeing him having seen their CO enter the shed they had told him about. Not wanting them to feel badly Steven smiled quickly at each of them as they worked at their assignment.

While eating supper they had a few minutes to converse and he made sure he shared that he was not angry or upset with any of them. They were busy until it was time to report to their quarters but Steven made his way to his CO's office instead. The walk was a long one. He didn't know what to expect, he hoped that his CO wouldn't ask that he be removed from the Navy, he'd only been here 5 weeks and didn't want it to end this way.

Knocking quietly he was invited in. Entering, closing the door and then standing just inside the door he didn't move. Instead of the yelling and screaming he expected midshipman Arnott was asked to approach the desk in which his CO was sitting behind. Standing at ease in front of the desk he waited.

"That stunt you pulled this afternoon could get you kicked out young man. Did you know that?"

Unsure if he was supposed to answer Steven decided to stay quiet.

"Did you know that?" the man behind the desk asked more forcefully this time.

"No sir"

"I've been watching you" he man studied the younger man's face as he spoke. "You quickly took a group of floundering classmates under your wing." He paused again to see if there was any reaction from the young recruit. "You encouraged them, you cajoled them and you have them keeping up with everyone else even when probably they wouldn't have if left to their own devices." Waiting again to see if Arnott would say anything he sat quietly tapping his fingers on the edge of his chair.

Steven for his part had grown up in a military home and had learned that not answering was generally a better course of action. Listening was easy and didn't land you in trouble with what you said. But he was pleased that his actions had not gone unnoticed even though he hadn't done them for recognition.

"Because of what I've seen in you and I think you will make one HELL of an officer someday I am offering you a chance to have this little transgression dealt with off the record so as not to already have some mark on your docket."

Steven started to process the words he was hearing. An opportunity to not have this on his permanent record was very appealing. He was one to normally follow the rules or at least try to.

"What do you think? You want this handled officially or unofficially?" the CO asked out right this time.

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath Steven answered hesitantly "Unofficially sir". Not knowing exactly what that was going to mean.

His CO stood and walked around the desk standing slightly to the midshipman's left he ordered "Bend over then son." Steven unaccustomed to such an order hesitated momentarily. "You change your mind midshipman?" Assuming the position Steven didn't bother answering verbally, he wasn't sure he could. The sound of the CO's belt being unbuckled and then drawn through the loops of his pants had made Arnott shiver involuntarily. He clutched at the side of the desk in desperation waiting for the first lick. When it finally landed Steven gasped and grabbed even harder at his hand hold. When the second landed he swore under his breath. While he endured several more licks his mind came to the conclusion that on the few occasions that his father had given him a well deserved spanking he had not, as Steven had previously thought, gone all out. His father had definitely held back when punishing his son. Arnott's CO on the other hand had no such feeling to go easy on his subordinate.

When the tenth and final lick fell the CO rethreaded his belt, refastened the buckle and then gave the order to stand. Steven stood tears falling without permission down his cheeks.

"Get yourself cleaned up and then hit the rack midshipman Arnott. I hope your girl was worth the whipping you just received." The CO called to Steven as he exited the room, he caught the slight smile that crossed the young man's face. "You going to tell me what that smile was about?" the question was easily interpreted as something Steven could chose to ignore but instead he answered "That was not the first whoppin' I've taken because of CJ." And with his answer given he closed the door.


	4. Off to College

**A/N – Sorry for the delay in updating … RL has gotten in the way of writing or doing anything fun really… in the next couple of chapters I hope to answer a few of the questions that have been posed to me about the outcomes of their lives.**

CJ was finally packed. In the end she decided to travel lightly as she would be back in a couple of weekends anyway. The electric energy that radiated off of her had kept most of her family and friends at bay over the last week or so. It had been quite a lonely existence but CJ realized it was one of her own making.

Tony stood at his daughter's bedroom door looking in at her finally sleeping form. Half on top of the covers half twisted in them she had fallen asleep while reading and so her night stand lamp was still on. Tomorrow he would drive her to Penn State and leave her there. Visions of his own college career running through his head had him thinking he should make sure to wear both his badge and gun. Smiling to himself he pulled himself towards his own bed so that he could make the 4 hour drive both ways without falling asleep behind the wheel.

Tony was packing the car as Ziva entered CJ's room to find her spinning in her desk chair, just has she had hundreds of times in the past. "I love you my little one" Ziva whispered from the door in Hebrew. "I know mama" came her child's rehearsed response. Neither said another word, neither could without tears overtaking them. CJ's high school experience had been filled with good times and bad and Ziva hoped that she took with her to college the wisdom that she had gained through those experiences. When the front door opened and closed CJ stood, hugged her mother tightly and then wordlessly left her childhood room and walked out of the house ready for the next step.


	5. The first year

College life treated both CJ and Steven very well. Their first years flew by. Steven settled into military life with far more easily than he thought possible. His leadership skills that had always taken a back seat to CJ's, or maybe were developed because of her came raging to the forefront and his talents were easily recognized by his professors and commanding officers. Whenever he had leave, which was almost never, he would meet up with CJ whether in Pennsylvania or at home. His parents were somewhat disappointed that he never came to see them but had known years ago that CJ, her wants, ideas and friendship would always come first to Steven.

CJ for all her emotional mess of the summer had absolutely no issues adjusting to life away from home. She had spent hours alone at home, feeding herself, doing her schoolwork without supervision and so the freedom that came with college was nothing new to her. Her dorm mates however were a different story. They obviously hadn't been given the same sort of chances as CJ and spent a lot of their time partying and generally goofing off. One might think that CJ's studiousness was unaccepted by her peers but her fun loving spirit and propensity to pull pranks had her entrenched in their culture even if she did attend her 8 am classes when no one else did she became their fearless leader.

Tony and Ziva thought they would have seen more of their child throughout the year but as semester 2 began and Christmas Break ended they understood that their daughter didn't need home the same way they needed, or wanted, her there.

Just before Thanksgiving Tony had shown up on Gibbs' doorstep with a 6 pack and thrown himself on the couch. Gibbs' listened as the worried father meandered through stories of CJ's youth, of how he didn't think he could be a good father and that he missed his little girl. Gibbs said almost nothing for the entire evening but knew when to nod, smile and grimace at just the right moment to keep Tony talking.

Gibbs too missed CJ. He originally didn't think her absence would play a huge role in his day to day life. But he had come to realize that the few nights a month he'd been called it to hang out with the teen had been a highlight of his activities. What he didn't bother sharing with DiNozzo was that he received an email almost daily of CJ's antics. For some reason his 'niece' had taken to writing home to him. He wasn't sure the reason but didn't really care. CJ was the reason he now checked email daily, something he didn't do even when it was required by work.


	6. The question

When college ended 4 years later both families attended the graduation ceremony of the other's child. CJ had seen Captain Arnott and his wife more often than Steven had, he had only made it home for his father's promotion ceremony in the past year. And Gibbs had been the understanding ear to Steven when the military side of life seemed out of control. Both graduations were emotional messes with at least one or more people in tears of joy.

Steven's ceremony had been about a week before CJ's and so when he showed up to her graduation in his dress uniform of his newly earned title of ensign the women in her class were all swooning over him. It had not been the first time they saw him, but the first time they saw him dressed like that. CJ just rolled her eyes and gave Steven a wry smile.

Years before for CJ's 16th birthday the entire NCIS family had gone to dinner to celebrate. Ziva thinking that had gone so well decided to have the same sort of dinner again this time to congratulate the two of them on their academic accomplishments. The Arnott family joined the NCIS crew and so the restaurant had put the larger party in a small room off to the side of the main dining room.

Dinner was slow but just how they liked it. A time to talk, reminisce and a time to plan for the future while communing with friends and family. With dinner cleared away and dessert ordered a peaceful quiet fell over the group. The waiter brought CJ's dessert first and only CJ's, which for a brief second CJ thought was strange, that was until Steven got out of his chair and stood beside her with a look in his eyes that told her everything. Looking at her plate she realized that the plate did not contain what she had ordered but a perfectly folded origami flower. As she cupped the beautiful flower in her hands she saw the shiny object at its center. Looking back to Steven she found him at her side on one knee hands outstretched ready to hold hers. "Caitlyn Jennifer DiNozzo will you marry me?"

The silence that had enveloped the room over the past few moments disappeared in an eruption of cheers, wolf whistles and clapping as CJ slowly nodded yes and Steven placed the ring on her finger.


	7. The Rehearsal Dinner

For having fought Steven on his choice to join the Navy CJ's life was pretty entranced in the military. Her summer job continued to be at NCIS working in the lab and now that she was planning a wedding it was once again solidly military.

Steven had gotten his first assignment and he would be heading overseas to set up a new communication system in a small remote area. That meant they had been given just a couple of months to plan a wedding if they wanted to be married before he shipped out.

Planning a wedding was stressful. Planning a wedding with little time was even more stressful. CJ was heading back to school to do her masters in forensics and Steven would be out of the country for at least 6 months. But they had decided that being married, the psychology of having the bond and connection to your loved one so far away was what they both needed and so the wedding plans were in full swing.

Owen was going to be Steven's best man and a couple of his buddies from his company would be groomsmen. Ainsley was to stand at CJ's side while the intern from NCIS and a college friend were going to be with CJ.

Tony was the stereotypical father of the bride. A complete and utter mess he was utterly incapable of helping with anything. Ziva stepped up to the plate and made sure to get whatever needed doing done. Gibbs spent his time making furniture. A dining room table was completed rehearsal dinner with a promise of chairs to go with it by Christmas.

At the now traditional restaurant for celebrations the NCIS family, the Arnott family including a couple of aunts and uncles as well as the wedding party sat again in a private room eating dinner after having had a most horrendous rehearsal. Everyone laughed as Abby retold the story of CJ tripping over the extension cord as Tony walked her up the aisle or how Laura, the flower girl had basically run the length of church and no matter what anyone did they couldn't get her to slow down. The minister had pronounced both their last names incorrectly and everyone had collapsed into fits of giggles and couldn't pull themselves together until Gibbs finally stood, whistled and said "Knock it off" pulling them all back down to earth.

As dinner was ordered someone in the group decided that they should all take turns and share a Steven with CJ story of some type. CJ having experienced this in the past decided that this would not be a good idea. "Guys not a good idea… not a good idea… really… let's just say we did and move on to discussing …. Ainsley's new job!" CJ tried. Gibbs sitting to CJ's right gently put his hand on her knee and squeezed. Without sharing anymore than a glance CJ huffed, rolled her eyes and in the most petulant and childish tone say "Fine, have fun at our expense AGAIN!"

CJ was thankful that only the friends seemed to be in a sharing mood and the family members all graciously declined their turn as it went around the table.

Owen told the crew about the first time he'd met the couple and how he had made fun of the way Steven had followed CJ around like a lost puppy. But he also told the table how he'd witnessed the relationship change over the years to one of equal sharing, adoration and respect. After Owen's story CJ began to relax and decided that this wasn't a terrible idea after all.

That was until it was Jake's turn. "Well the first time I saw CJ, I really didn't get to meet her" Jake began a glint of mischief in his eyes as he paused long enough for both Steven and CJ to clue into what he was about to share. Steven was the first to react "Jake, not a good plan man, not a good plan". "Com'on Arnott where's your sense of humor… it's a good one… and most people are telling about the first time they met the pair of you or when they met the other one… it's fair" Jake answered laughter in his voice. "You remember this when you get married because turnaround is definitely fair play" Steven declared crossing his arms over his chest. CJ just looked at her food on her plate and became very intent on the potatoes before her.

"So the first time I saw CJ she was sneaking away from a small utility shed that Stevie here had just been thrown out of by our DI. It was plebe summer, probably ¾ of the way through…" Jake continued the story complete with Steven's run in with his DI later that night that Steven hadn't immediately shared with everyone but had eventually.

Steven sat shaking his head, taking quick glances at his father as Jake told the story. He couldn't tell what the older man was thinking. It was 4 years ago but Steven had been able to keep it quiet and wasn't really interested in hearing about how stupid he'd been and what he'd risked.

CJ ate her food not looking at anyone until she again felt a squeeze on her knee. Turning only enough that she could see Gibbs out of the side of her eyes she looked at his expression. Although his face showed that he was disappointed in her, the sparkle in his eye told her that he understood her plight. He leaned over and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear "is that story really true?" Nodding slightly CJ only stopped her answer when she felt a solid smack to the back of her head. The table erupted into gales of laughter and so no one heard the exchange "what was that for?" she asked feigning being hurt. "Because of what you risked not for yourself but for him" Gibbs answered before lovingly squeezing her knee again.

The friends they'd met in college continued to regale the audience with stories of the lovebird couple and their attempts to see each other through their busy schedules. Friends from high school told stories of pranks and escapades that many had already heard in some form.

The evening grew late before they all finally decided to call it a night and go home. Tomorrow they would be wed, tomorrow would be an official beginning to something that started years before under the jungle gum in primary school.


	8. Deployment

The wedding was beautiful and the reception reflected the casualness of the newlywed couple. Everyone had a great time and at the last minute CJ had gotten someone to stop by a local stationary store and buy a small journal. Sitting on the table beside the "traditional" guest book CJ put out the journal with a small note.

'Steven is about to deploy for 6 months overseas. Please use this book to write him a story. Those based in truth and home are ones that will help him remember those of us back home who are thinking of him every day.'

Due to the busyness of the day CJ was easily able to keep Steven away from the small table at the door and so a week later as they were standing on the dock saying goodbye CJ handed him a small handsomely wrapped package to his surprise.

Opening the small journal he was confused by what exactly it was. CJ instead of explaining simply said "It's for when you miss home".

CJ stood on the dock with the other families waving goodbye as the ship finally set sail, her heart breaking as she watched the ship for as long as she could still see it in the water. When she finally took stock of her situation she realized that although she thought she'd been alone on the dock she was in fact being watched. Instead of being creeped out a large smile spread across her tear stained face as Gibbs took her into his arms and held her until her sobs subsided. The two spend the rest of the evening in a small dinner eating greasy food and drinking disgusting coffee. Very few words were exchanged, they didn't need to be.


	9. Away from Home

Steven sat in his rack. He'd been at sea for several days and he routine of ship life wasn't much different than when he'd been a student on land. He had spent a lot of his free time working. He hadn't yet made friends so to speak and no one is his company had been assigned with him on this cruise. He returned to his rack one evening and was about to turn in early when his hand brushed against a small hard covered book. When you're thinking of home, is what CJ had told him, well this definitely qualified. Breaking it open he read the inscription his best friend and wife had written.

"To my one and only love. CJ"

Steven then began to read the first entry was from CJ. The story of how they met from her perspective. Steven then quickly flipped through the entire book. Every page was full. He sat all night reading entry after entry, stories from friends, family and classmates. CJ had even gotten people who didn't attend the wedding to share stories. They were in CJ's writing and had obviously been sent to her via email or over the phone. The first time through the book Steven cried at every story even through the laughter the events also provoked.

By the time he'd been away from home for four months the stories no longer brought tears to his eyes but helped him remember those he loved and missed so much. By six months when he was given notice that he would not be going home yet he had memorized each of the stories word for word and the little black journal looked like it had been through a war.

At 7 months Steven spent a week on dry land trying to "fix" the communication issue from the other end in hopes of finally being able to go home. And then disaster struck. The small station that he had been assigned to upgrade their communication was attacked and several of the buildings bombed. The disaster and mayhem reminded Steven that he was really in the middle of a battle. Until then he often forgot the true nature and danger of his chosen profession. With many buildings no longer standing and all communication lines taken to solve the issues at hand Steven couldn't contact home to tell them he was alright.

Those 4 days that CJ waited by her phone in her small apartment were torture. She had heard on the news that the same base was in bad shape and that there were many casualties. Was one of them Steven. Gibbs reminded her that if Steven had been hurt the Navy would have told her. Somehow that wasn't any consolation and going to class, eating and sleeping were all things that only happened if she chanced to remember them. When the phone finally rang she almost missed it as she was so surprised it was actually making a noise.

"I'm ok" were the first words out of his mouth as he knew that was all she cared about. He then sat and listened to her cry tears of joy and guilt. "I love you" was all she ever said during that short conversation. Knowing he was in one piece allowed her to continue with her own life.

Although he was supposed to be back state side before she finished her masters it didn't work out that way. She had spent the year and both summers working on it so that she could keep herself busy while he was away. Her university staff advisors were amazed at her progress and determination. She had finished her masters faster than any other student they had worked with before.

Steven was not there for her dissertation or presentation of her masters. His absence was felt by everyone as they sat at 'their' restaurant to celebrate again. The sense of accomplishment wasn't the same without his support.

Sixteen months after he deployed Steven was flown home having finally been assigned state side to be part of a new communication division out of the pentagon. Not only was he home... he was home home back in DC.


	10. Home

The small apartment they found felt enormous to the young couple that was finally able to live together for the first time. Compared to the cramped quarters of a navy vessel or the tiny one room apartment CJ had been holed up in for the last year and half their 2 bedroom suite seemed like a mansion. There was finally room for them to set up the table and chairs Gibbs had made for them.

As a welcome home combination with house warming the family brought over Chinese and they all sat around listening to Steven's stories of his deployment and CJ's school stories. It was very late when they all trickled out and went home. The couple flopped on the couch and giggled as they embrace each other tightly, something they did whenever they were physically close enough. Their time apart with absolutely no visits had been harder than either could have imagined.

When CJ was helping Steven unpack his belongings she came across a small very battered black book. Holding it up she asked "What's this?" not recognizing it as the book she'd sent with him. "That's my story book" he answered a confused look on his face. "Really?" she said falling to sit on the edge of the bed. She held the book to her chest. "You read it that much" she said rubbing her hands across the cover and spine.

"You told me it was for when I was thinking of home. I thought of home often" he smiled. Gently removing the well worn book from her hands he placed it on the nightstand and then he carefully lifted his wife into his arms and put her in the middle of their bed. The tenderness with which they made loved was unparalleled. They were finally together again and all was right with the world.


	11. The End

CJ called Steven's office. Her only words to him before she hung up were "It's time". The speed with which Steven signed out, drove home and met his wife at the door to their apartment was record breaking. He had spent the last eight and half months listening to stories of CJ's birth and had absolutely no interest in being in Tony's shoes and having to deliver his own child.

The speed with which he drove to the hospital was unprecedented and he hoped that there were no cops on route. CJ only tried once to get him to slow down but the wild look in his eyes told her that nothing she said would change his pace.

Steven's wide eyes and panicked expression was one that CJ had seen many times in the past but not for many many years. Taking his hand and squeezing CJ gazed deep into his dark eyes and smiled. Steven instantly calmed returning the loving squeeze.

A very short time later Lily Jane Arnott was born weighing 7 lbs 8 oz. Mom and baby were doing well when Steven called both sets of grandparents. It was less than an hour before the room was full of family. Each person taking a turn to snuggle with the new born infant before she was taken by the next waiting family member. That was until the patriarch of the NCIS family strode into the room. He walked up to Tony who now held in his arms his granddaughter and without a word passed her to his lifelong mentor and surrogate father.

Taking the tiny girl in his arms he held her so that he could look into her already large dark eyes. The crowd of people stood statuesque and silent as they watched him gently kiss the little forehead. They listened intently as he whispered into her ear. No one but Lily Jane heard his words of love and affection. No one dared to ask for a turn to hold the baby but instead watched as he carefully wrapped her in a blanket and rocked her to sleep in the chair in the corner. Slowly the room emptied leaving the new parents, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs alone with their new addition.

As the light faded through the window the older man stood and handed Lily to her grandmother. He couldn't believe that the young woman he'd taken onto his team reluctantly was now a grandmother, what did that make him he wondered. The four of them parents and grandparents with the baby made a picture perfect scene. He couldn't be happier regardless of what he might be.

Before he left he took CJ into his arms, held her tight as he whispered "Congratulations my angel, she is perfect and wonderful and I hope she is just like you."


End file.
